Solo Uchiha
}} 'Story' The origin of this warrior is a rather simple one, which all begins within the confines of Konohagakure. His father, an Uchiha of twenty-eight, met his mother, a Senju of twenty-four on a mission to intercept, and dispose of the enemy during one of Konoha's many wars. The mission had almost proven futile, but in the end, the man and women had come out on top. This experience bonded them to a vast extent, and the two eventually settled down with each other. Life had become hard for the two lovers. The Uchiha shunning the man, for marrying a Senju, and the Senju, shunning the women, for marrying an Uchiha. Forbidden, is what their love was. To escape this persecution, the couple left the once peaceful home, and headed for the well known Otogakure; home to Missing-Nins. Accompanying them, their son of four years, Solo Uchiha. Life would eventually become hard, as it would for any unofficial village with no real law. Because anything could really happen, the two trained Solo from this young age. Fighting off the many pillagers along side his parents furthered his advancements in his capabilities. The youth was quite adept for his young age, excelling in Fūinjutsu, Katon style, Suiton style, and Doton style. One fateful night, the small house the three lived in was being pilfered like many other times. This time though, was the one exception from the normality they knew. They were taken by surprise, the father quick to action. He had left down stairs to deal with the intruders while his mother stayed with him, to comfort and console. The fighting lasted for but a few moments until silence ensued the darkness. Loud thumping began to resonate to the upstairs, this alerting his mother that something was terribly amiss. Carrying the seven year old to the window, she beget him to run. With the thumping increasing in volume, the fear welled within the youth, and nodded his head. Placing her son on the floor, she gave him one final hug, a peck on his cheek, and opened the window. Climbing out, he jumped to the floor below, and ran. His fear beget him to run, and not turn back, but his love for his parents bayed him to stay, and wait for his parents to come out. 'Attire' The youth wears an open front, dark blue vest with elongated sleeves. The sleeves conceling many sealing tattos on his arms. A dark blue sash is wrapped around his hips, covering the top of his silk, dark blue, lose fitting pants. His vest is made from a very dense, but light material. It is capable to taking a hit from a sword, and not getting sliced. He has a Gunbai strapped to his back, a Chain link leading from the hilt of the War Fan, into his sleeve. His right arm is equipped with a Melody Arm. 'Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan' Solo has obtained his Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan from his older brother Kakuzu. Kakuzu willingly gave Solo both of his eyes. 'Space–Time Migration' Solo's Space–Time Migration[1] technique, which is originated in his right eye, allows him to teleport himself or anything he touches to another location or a pocket dimension; the latter of which is implied to be inescapable. 'Amaterasu' The flames are capable of burning through anything in their path, even smothering regular fire techniques with ease. Amaterasu is said to never stop burning; even when whatever is caught by the Amaterasu is completely reduced to ash or destroyed, it can still continue burning for seven days and seven nights. It cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods. 'Susanoo - God of the Sea and Storms' Susanoo, named for the God of the Sea and Storms, is a technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to create a sword wielding spectral form which will surround the user. This jutsu is generated by both Mangekyou eyes. Susanoo will first form around the user as a skeleton. This skeletal form will then generate muscle and armor for battle and wield both a sword and shield. Unseen in others' variations, Solo's Susanoo demonstrates two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their spine, each with a distinct pair of arms and face. One of these faces has elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket and a single horn protruding from its forehead, whilst the other has similarly elongated canine teeth in its lower jaw bracket instead, which in turn has two tusks growing from this jaw as well. The right hand of each side wields an undulating blade and the Susanoo itself appears to be capable of contributing towards some of Solo's techniques, as it was seen forming hand seals when he drew down two meteorites. It is also able to use the powerful Yasaka Magatama, though it created a far greater number of tomoe than Itachi's. ''Izanagi - Forefather God When jutsu is cast on one's own self, any damage received while it is active is negated. Their crippled form will shudder away like an illusion into nothingness while they appear unharmed away from the danger. For those who do not possess the Rinnegan, using the jutsu has a drawback, as using the jutsu will cause their vision to be lost forever. This result caused the Uchiha to declare it forbidden. 'Rinnegan' Solo has evolved his Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan into the Rinnegan. The '''Rinnegan' is characterised by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera. It is said to be the most powerful of Great Three Dōjutsu (大三瞳術, Daisan Dōjutsu; Literally meaning "Great Three Eye Techniques"). It was admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu. The holder of these eyes can completely master the six nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It also allows the user to use all of the six paths techniques as well as control the seventh path - who is "beyond life and death". Category:Male